come back to your senses
by Iharascarl
Summary: Canon / Drabble / Hyakuya Yuichirou / Hiragi Shinoa / Cover image (c) Manga chapter 14 page 010 / "Kau masih bisa mengandalkanku Yuu, jadi kumohon, sebelum kau bisa mengendalikannya, jangan pernah menggunakannya lagi..." / Mind to RnR?


**Seraph of The End © Takaya Kagami**

 **Come back to your senses © Iharascarl**

 **Warning : Drable / Canon / Typo(s) / EYD(s)**

 **Main Pairing : Hyakuya Yuichirou / Shinoa Hiragi**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Tragedy.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy and Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Semuanya sudah kelelahan, semua anggota tim sudah kewalahan menghadapi serangan bangsa _Vampire_ yang bertubi-tubi.

Hanya Yuichirou saja yang masih sanggup bertahan, walaupun tubuhnya penuh dengan goresan- bukan hanya satu atau dua goresan. Melainkan berpuluh-puluh goresan yang jumlahnya tak terhitung hingga terlihat seperti luka-luka yang sangat parah. Karena itu memang kenyataannya.

Yuichirou melirik menatap Shinoa yang sudah terbaring tak berdaya ditanah, sama sepertinya, sangat banyak sekali luka disekujur tubuhnya yang- ehm, _sexy_ untuk ukuran wanita sepertinya. Yuichirou menampar pipinya sendiri karena memikirkan hal seperti itu disaat yang bukan waktunya.

"Yu-Yuuu... " Shinoa memanggilnya dengan suara parau, hampir tak terdengar. Tapi ntah mengapa indra pendengaran Yuichirou bisa menjadi sangat peka jika mendengar suara Shinoa.

Tapi lihat keadaan Shinoa sekarang, ini semua ulah para _Vampire_ itu, entah mengapa rasanya ada sesuatu yang bergejolak didalam diri Yuichirou, ia tak tahan melihat Shinoa tersakiti seperti sekarang ini.

.

.

.

"Hentikan!" Yuichirou berteriak kepada para _Vampire_ itu, ia menatap nanar melihat Shinoa. Lebih baik dirinya yang menggantikan posisi Shinoa saat ini.

"Yuu, lari, kumohon, la... ri..." Shinoa mengucapkannya dengan terbata, rasanya ia sudah tak sanggup lagi sekarang, sementara _Vampire_ itu terus mencekik lehernya, dan sedikit lagi darahnya akan dihisap.

"Aku tidak akan berlari dan mengulangi kesalahanku yang dulu..."

"Yuu, kumohon, jangan..."

Terlambat, Monster itu telah mengambil alih tubuh Yuichirou.

"Tu-tunggu Yuu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Shinoa membelalakan matanya, ia bertanya dengan suara yang sangat lemah, sudah hampir semua kekuatannya hilang. Ia melihat Yuichirou yang sudah mulai dikelilingi oleh hawa hitam. Tidak salah, ini memang sumber kekuatannya, tapi dengan seperti ini, jika ia lepas kendali maka ia akan dikendalikan oleh makhluk itu. Shinoa masih menatap Yuichirou penuh harap, berharap dalam keadaan mendesak seperti apapun Yuichirou tidak akan menggunakan kekuatan itu sekarang, ia masih pemula dan Shinoa sadar efek apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti.

Yuichirou berjalan perlahan mendekati Shinoa, hawa hitam pekat masih mengelilinginya, dan yang terjadi setelahnya adalah diluar perkiraan Shinoa sendiri, _Vampire_ itu berhenti mencekiknya, Shinoa kemudian bangun dan terduduk lemas, menatap Yuichirou yang masih berjalan mendekatinya.

Semuanya berlangsung begitu cepat, Shinoa sangat kaget tentu saja- Yuichirou, hampir saja membunuhnya kalau Mikaela tidak dengan tanggap menyelamatkannya.

"E-eh? Tunggu... Yuu, kenapa?" Shinoa masih membelalakan matanya, berharap semua yang ada didepan matanya saat ini hanyalah mimpi buruk.

"Yuu, kau ti... dak... bo... leh... mem... bu...nuh... ma... nu... sia" Darah keluar dari mulut Mikaela, begitu juga dari bagian tubuhnya yang tertusuk. Ia menggertakan giginya "Dan k..kau, ja... ngan... ber... be...sar ha...ti" lanjutnya seraya menatap tajam Shinoa yang masih termangu, mencerna semuanya.

"A-apa?" Tanyanya.

"Diam! Aku melakukan semua ini bukan untukmu, manusia" Perlahan tubuhnya kembali pulih, tidak perlu waktu lama untuk _Vampire_ seperti dirinya untuk menyembuhkan diri.

"Jangan menghalangi jalanku, _Vampire_! Manusia harus dibunuh."  
Shinoa bisa merasakannya, suara itu, suara itu bukan milik Yuichirou, ia tahu jelas, ada nada yang berbeda dari suaranya.

Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, Shinoa tidak sanggup melihat Yuichiro dikuasai seperti itu, bagaimana pun caranya ia harus menghentikan ini. Menghentikan monster itu.

' _Berpikir Shinoa berfikir'_ Shinoa merutuk dalam hatinya sambil bergetar, ketakutan tentu saja.

Dan mana mungkin dirinya dapat berpikir jernih dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Tapi, tiba-tiba ia seperti mendapat dorongan... secara tiba-tiba, bukan otaknya yang memberikan dorongan itu, tapi hatinya. _'Bawa dia kembali Shinoa, kau masih bisa melakukannya saat ini, bawa dia kembali, beri dia kekuatanmu yang tersisa, peluk dia Shinoa'_ batinnya terus berteriak mengatakan hal seperti itu dan dengan refleks ia menghampiri Yuichiro, semua ketakutannya hilang tiba-tiba dan dengan secepat mungkin ia menggapai tubuh Yuichirou, memeluknya, sambil terus berteriak.

"KUMOHON YUU, KEMBALILAH, KUMOHON SADARLAH YUU KUMOHON"

Kata-kata itu masih terus ia ucapkan sampai akhirnya hawa hitam itu menghilang perlahan, tubuh Yuichirou sedikit menegang, ia mengerang kesakitan. Namun yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah ia sudah terbaring lemas tak berdaya dipangkuan Shinoa yang tadi sempat terjatuh karena menopang berat badan Yuichirou.

"Kumohon Yuu, jangan pernah menggunakan _dia_ lagi" Bisiknya tepat ditelinga Yuichirou, walaupun Shinoa sadar Yuichirou tidak mungkin mendengarnya karena ia sudah tak sadarkan diri.

 _Kau masih bisa mengandalkanku Yuu, jadi kumohon, sebelum kau bisa mengendalikannya, jangan pernah menggunakannya lagi._

* * *

A/N : Hiiiiii! Saya kembali lagi dengan OTP Kesayangan di Owari No Seraph fufufufu seriously ya interaksi mereka di animenya itu ntah kenapa bikin gemes sendiri saya gak kuat huhuhu. Dan anyway, sungguh maaf sekali karena di fict ini kekurangannya masih sangat banyak. Maka dari itu saya sangat menerima apabila ada kritik dan saran yang kalian berikan ha ha *shinoa voice mode on* Flame? Tentu saja saya terima karena saya adalah seorang Omnivora *HUSH*

Oh ya, Makasih banyak buat yang sudah bersedia baca!~

 **Sign**

 **Iharascarl**


End file.
